A Day to Remember
by Pirate-ish
Summary: Valentine's Day, a special day for lovers and friends. Who will be with who this year? ZoLu & SanUso, in other words YAOI. This is a pure fluff one shot, and my best story so far.


**Gah! I was meaning to get this up yesterday, when it actually was Valentine's Day but someone came over so I couldn't finish typing it and then my internet decided it didn't like FanFiction…and wouldn't let me upload my fic! TT**

**Anyways… This fic contains ZoLu and SanUso and is YAOI, so please don't flame if you don't like the couples. If you don't like em then don't read them! Apart from that this is a fic of pure fluff and cuteness D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece… if I did then there would be yaoi involved.**

**A Day to Remember**

"Zoro Play with me! Pleeease?" The loud whine sounded again, the fifth time in a row.

The young, raven-haired, overly energetic captain of the Mugiwara Pirates pouted. Luffy had been trying oh-so-hard to get the lazy first mate to play with him since… Well, since breakfast!

Zoro, on the other hand, was determined not to let the boy win the mental battle he was currently fighting with his emotions. The swordsman had dedicated this day to being his day of Rest and Relaxation.

This time… this time not even the sight of Luffy pulling the most awkward, silly faces that were absolutely impossible to normal humans – but not to childish teenagers with the power of rubber, would make him crack. Usually the stupid faces got him up but no, not today. Today not even the puppy dog face would work.

Nothing would… nothing at all.

It took all of Zoro's focus and an enormous amount of will power, but eventually, over time, Luffy's actions and playful energetic touches slowed and the boy became frustrated and bored with the sleeping marimo.

'_Zoro, you meanie. I… I can have fun without you.' _Luffy cried out in his frustration and stormed away, mind swimming in outrage.

A few moments later, when Luffy rounded a corner, there came a crash, a high-pitched yelp and a cry of shock. Luffy was laying face down on the wooden deck, legs on top of the furry body of Chopper. The reindeer doctor hadn't since Luffy until it was too late and the angry captain tripped over him.

But why was Chopper on the ground in the first place? Well it had a lot to do with Usopp and his tale of how special today was – today being Valentine's Day. Chopper, being the simple little kid he was, had thought the idea of people giving each other gifts of love or friendship on this day, was stupid. Why need a special day? You could tell each other these things any day you like.

Usopp had then gone on about how he saw Sanji trying to explain the whole thing to Nami – who obviously hadn't listened at all. The two had cracked up laughing at Sanji's broken expression as he zipped past. Chopper laughed so hard he had fallen to the ground in hysterics. Thus this is where Luffy comes in…

"Luffy? Are you alright?" Usopp asked, trying to keep from cracking up. Sanji had looked so damn hilarious! His will power died at the mental picture of Sanji mixing with Luffy's grin – a grin that wasn't quite sure what had just happened but found it fun anyway.

Luffy, forgetting his anger, shrugged. "I think so. What about Chopper?"  
Chopper quickly pulled himself to his small feet and saluted. "Hey Luffy, I'm fine!" He squeaked. "Hey Luffy, do you know what today is? Usopp told me, it's Valentine's Day! A day where you give gifts just for the sake of giving them, silly isn't it?"

Luffy had only heard what he wanted to hear from Chopper's words, all others fading from existence. _'Gifts…Valentine's Day? Why don't I know about this! I better let Sanji know…'_ Ignoring Chopper's question, the happy, mentally planning captain, turned to Usopp. "Usopp! Tell me more about today. About the presents."

Usopp, pleased he had caught the captain's attention, started to explain once more. "Well Captain, Valentine's Day is a special day once a year where you give gifts to the people you love and they give gifts back to you. I heard a pair of giants talking about it on my travels to an island of vicious killer kangaroos! They were friends with the giants, but I managed to turn the giants to my side and… " Usopp droned on as Luffy jumped away, heading into town. If today was that special then Luffy just had to get something for everybody, especially Zoro.

The male halted at the ship's edge, preparing a **Gomu Gomu No Rocket**. There was still one thing to do… "Oi Usopp! Go and help Sanji cook something special for dinner please? Also ask him to make some heart cookies for everyone."

"Er, right. Okay Luffy." Usopp stuttered, slipping away to the kitchen. If one were to look close enough, they would see the small smile appear on the sniper's face and the slight shake in his pale hand as he gripped the kitchen door's handle. He had plans that had to do with getting Sanji in private, and he knew no one else was in the kitchen at that moment – Nami and Robin were enjoying the sun on front deck, Chopper had disappeared to his workshop and Zoro was… well sleeping. Usopp had plans, which with luck, would make Valentine's Day a very memorable day for him.

Luffy beamed at Usopp and snaked a hand into the sleeping quarters, found the rough leather bag he kept his small amount of Beli in, and snapped his arm back with the small bag.

With a gentle cheer and a "**Gomu Gomu No… Rocket!**", the captain with the straw hat perched upon his raven scruffy hair, took off into town. He would find the perfect present for everyone and an extra special one for Zoro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was sunset by the time Luffy found Zoro's gift. Carrying a sack of presents, that made him seem like some kind of Santa Claus, Luffy entered, or rather tripped into the crooked, old shop. Dust covered the windows – the ones which hadn't being lying shattered on the floor - and lined the shelves. Any other day Luffy would have turned tail and gotten out of there as fast as his rubber legs would allow, but not today. Today was special.

His movements determined, Luffy stalked over to the shop's owner and slapped the _perfect present_ down hard on the wooden table. The table gave a croak in protest as Luffy looked into the face of the shop owner.

The owner was old, not just shown physically but also by the rough coughing whisper that was the old man's voice. "What may I do for you young sir?" He gasped, seeming to use all his breath with those few words. His eyes were gentle, wise, knowing, as the man searched Luffy's eyes. The item on the table hadn't seemed the thing a boy like the one before him would get, unless… could it be a gift? Certainly not for one of the female species, maybe a friend? "This is 500 Beli, but for you, only 450." Seeing the surprise present in Luffy's features, he added. "You are the first person to enter my shop in over a year." The words were true, yet not the main reason Luffy had gotten the item at such a price. The real reason being… love. The man could tell, read it in Luffy's eyes. Whoever the gift was for, the kid loved them. He gave Luffy a mysterious smile, freed the Beli from Luffy's sweaty palm and moved into the back room.

Happy, Luffy clenched the small box in his right hand and ran back to the Going Merry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nami, Robin and Chopper all smiled up at their captain. They loved their gifts. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Luffy cried, waiting patiently for them to unravel the messy wrapping job Luffy had done.

Nami gasped in shock and struggled hard to stop herself from hugging Luffy. "Th- Thankyou Luffy-san." She managed, delighted at the item in front of her.

Luffy had gotten her a quill for mapping. The small light brown wooden pen was decorated in maps. On the quill's end, sat a small skull and crossbones, flashing like a diamond. Its eyes were ruby and the rest a glittering white gem.

Robin was the next to open her present. A large book painted with gold lettering. The pages were a strange but pretty deep purple colour, matching Robin's usual outfit. It was titled: A history of the Forgotten Times. "Thankyou Captain." She said with a bright, content smile.

Chopper squealed with happiness, seeing the new medical items in front of him. The small doctor had been wanting new equipment for ages! He hugged Luffy's leg then scurried away to his workshop, giving cheers of joy on his way.

Pleased with his nakama's reactions, Luffy started to hum as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Something smells good…'_ He breathed in the delicious scent of Sanji's cooking and pushed open the door. What he saw shocked him to no end. But then Sanji and Usopp sharing a passionate kiss was bound to shock anyone.

Not wanting to disturb the two, Luffy laid the cooking utensils he had gotten for Sanji and the large bag of gunpowder for Usopp, down on the table. "Happy Valentine's Day…" He mumbled softly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as the two jumped at the obviously unwelcome voice.

"Get out, Shithead." Luffy heard Sanji growl in warning – telling Luffy to move or get kicked in the back of the head by an angry chef's black leg.

Luffy giggled once, grabbed a few cookies that Sanji had made - with possible help from Usopp - and danced out of the room. His next target was… was Zoro.

Simultaneously, Luffy's legs turned to jelly, his head spun with a light dizziness and his heart flew faster then ever. He was also semi-aware of the light red tint creeping across his face. The boy was having a nervous break down. _'What if Zoro didn't like his present? What if Zoro didn't feel this way about me? What… what if-'_

The captain was knocked out of his thoughts as a voice called out to him. The very voice he wanted to hear, yet somehow also dreaded to hear. It was the tough raspy sounds that belonged to Zoro. "Zoro?!" He squeaked, looking down at his feet. His body started to tingle as his chin was lifted up, and Luffy found himself staring into the deep caring eyes of Zoro.

"Luffy? Did you hear me? I said I was sorry about not playing with you earlier. What in the world is on your-" Zoro was stopped in mid-sentence, due to a little wooden box being thrust into his face by a nervous Luffy. His eyes widened in surprise as the swordsman took the box from Luffy's grip.

Luffy's face was twisted in an anxious, worried face – one that Zoro had never seen on the carefree captain before. Whatever was in this box, it was important.

Zoro gasped. It was all he could do as he held the sword sheath up to his face. The sheath was black, probably leather and painted in gold. The golden design was of a dragon. The beast had its sharp talons stretched out, and its jaw was about to clamp down on a heart. The golden heart was on fire, as if the dragon had set it alight. Across the heart, in a fancy red lettering, was the simple phase. Simple but almost impossible to utter aloud. The words: _I love you._

Luffy attempted a sheepish grin. "Um, Happy Valentine-" He was stopped by a rough mouth against his own. Luffy felt himself melt away as Zoro wrapped his arms around the captain's small figure. Luffy was so worked up about Zoro kissing him that he almost forgot something important. He had almost forgotten to kiss back…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A hour later, Luffy was resting against Zoro's chest, his small strong rubber arms wrapped as tight as a steel chain around Zoro's neck. The swordsman had his own arms around the others waist, his chin resting on Luffy's soft black hair.

"Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I forgot what today was…" Zoro started, thinking up ways to pay Luffy back. Luffy, however, just placed his fingers against Zoro's rough lips and smiled.

"Zoro, you have given me what I wanted already. You gave me you." Luffy gentle words danced into the swordsman's mind, playing over and over. Zoro knew the words were true and it made him smile, truly smile. Luffy leaned up then and met Zoro in a gentle caring kiss.

Around the other side of the Going Merry, the figures of one sniper and one chef could be seen, sharing a tight embrace. The smoke from Sanji's cigarette showed the blonde's emotions well. Each jet of the white clouds formed hearts above the two's heads.

As the bright moon disappeared behind a fluffy white cloud, both couples had the same thoughts in their minds. This night was going to be one to remember…


End file.
